Touch the Fire and You'll Get Burned
by HuntressoftheLight
Summary: Fenris finds out that Hawke's first name is Hadriana. Hawke already being a mage and a woman, Fenris is reminded of one of the people he hates most. How does Hawke react to all of this? Sarcasm, and a bit of insensitive rudeness. How does Fenris react? With his glowing fists of course! Rated T for language. 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is not cannon, so if some elements don't match up with the game, just go with it. It is a Fanfiction after all, anything can happen within our little FAN-tastic minds. Haha see what I did there? Also, this story is unbetaed, so if there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling feel free to PM me about them (expect for the word unbetaed, according to fanlore wiki it is an "awkward but necessary construct").**

"..." Fenris stared, with a slightly crazy look in his eyes, "What did you say?"

"I _said_, 'My name is Hadriana, but you can call me Hawke," Hadriana eyed Fenris curiously, "Why? Do you have some kind of childhood trauma where you can't call people by their last name?"

Fenris's mouth sharpened into a straight line, and said through gritted teeth, "Unless you call enslaved since birth, childhood trauma, then no."

"Oh, it seems I've struck a nerve. My apologies, _truly. _Now tell me, what exactly _is_ your problem?" Hawke couldn't see the stormy anger, one string from snapping, behind Fenris's cloudy eyes. When Fenris didn't respond at first, he was too busy stirring in his old hateful memories, Hadriana let out a laugh, a -_tuh-_. That one string that was holding Fenris on, it snapped.

"My _problem_ is that you are a mage bitch! Who happens to share the same name of another mage bitch. You remind me too much of her, if she were here I'd rip out her heart. Maybe you'd suffice, since you're just like that blood mage whore," Fenris's eye twitched, as did his glowing hand. Hadriana knew when to run when the going got rough, she was not wanted here any longer. If she lingered...it could prove deadly for her.

"Riiiight. Well, you go have fun with that and I'll just be going this way, and uh, you that way, yes? Yes." Hadriana slowly backed away from this crazy man threatening to rip out hearts. Andraste's ass, why would Garrett introduce me to him? And _where _in the Maker's name did Garrett go?

She made it a few feet away from him when Garrett mysteriously reappeared, "Ah! Hawke," Hadriana gave her brother, Garrett, a strange look: why was he calling her by their last name? "I've brought drinks for us all. I trust you two have gotten acquainted?" Garrett looked over to Fenris's steaming form, and looked back to Hadriana with a worried expression, "What happened?"

"Tell me, who exactly is she to you Garrett? Tell me before I kill her myself," Fenris walked up to Garrett with purpose.

Garrett stepped in front of Hadriana protectively, "My sister Fenris, and you should do well to remember that, because if you lay a single tattoo flaming hand on her you will soon find a dagger in _your_ heart."

Fenris threw up his arms and vented his frustration to the skys in the Qun, good thing he did too; if Garrett had known what he said, he wouldn't have let him leave without a punch to the face as a warning.

With Fenris gone Garrett turned to Hadriana with an annoyed expression, "I know Fenris has a temper worse than an Orlaisian noble, but what did you say to make him that mad?"

"Nothing really," Hadriana shrugged, "just being myself, guess he doesn't like it." She smirked, "He's got a...thing...with mages doesn't he? What I find astounding is that you had the thought to tell him I'm a mage, but not my name, or that you're my brother?"

"Ah yes, well I had to prepare him for...you."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hadriana narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing at all sister! Anyway, the reason why I didn't tell him you're my sister is because I thought it was obvious, we are twins after all with the same last name. You did tell him you're last name yes?"

"I introduced myself as Hadriana, Garrett. That is my name,"

"You did? That would explain it, I had hoped that fact wouldn't be revealed until later," Garrett scratched the back of his neck.

"The moment I told him my name he went berserk! Well...not really, but he went full on crazy for a second. You heard him threaten me!"

"I swear to you he's not normally like that...most of the time. It's just that Hadriana is the apprentice to Fenris's former master. She tormented him, denied him meals, basically made his life a living nightmare."

"Oh," Hadriana went quite, she thought about everything she said. It all felt different now, she felt ashamed, and she didn't feel that way often.

"Yeah," Garrett set the drinks down on a near by table, and offered Hadriana one, she didn't accept it.

"I should apologize to him," Hadriana threw her fist in her palm with a smack. She said this so suddenly that Garrett almost spilled his own drink.

"Wait. _You_ apologize?" Garrett laughed, "I don't think I've ever heard that!"

"I have apologized before! You know this! If I hadn't I'd probably be locked up in the Circle by now."

"Yes, but a heartfelt apology is different, sister. Fenris is not easily calmed, in fact I would wait a few days for him to simmer down, but not too long or else he'll stew."

Hadriana let out a hardy laugh, "You make it sound like we're going to cook him!"

"He's cooking himself."

Hadriana eyed the drinks on the table, "Maybe I should cool him down with one of those?"

"If you're thinking about splashing cold elfroot tea down his back, I would think twice. Maybe just offer him one, if you decide to talk to him today. Just...if you go to him today, be extra careful, I won't be there to stop him if he does anything."

"You forget brother, that I am a very capable mage."

"Yes, but you are also my sister and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Ah such sibling affection warms my heart, I love you too brother." Hadriana leans over, gives him a light kiss on the forehead, and ruffles his hair, as if she were the older sibling, "But you know me. Impatient Hadriana can't wait around to fix her problems!" She grabs two drinks off the table. When she gets to the door Garrett goes to open it, but before he can she nods forward and the nob turns itself.

"You shouldn't use magic here." Garrett warns her.

"Who's going to see?" She gives him a wink and heads out the door.

Garrett calls after her, "You don't even know where he lives!"

She turns around, "Tell me then, or I can figure it out myself!"

Garrett shakes his head in amusement, "Not with those drinks you arn't, you'd trip and hurt yourself. He lives up the stairs to the left by the Chantry."

Hadriana smiles, "I'd wave goodbye but..." She raises the drinks.

"Goodbye sis. And good luck, I don't need him all angry and distracted next time we tract down some bandit lair."

Hadriana turned away and made her way to the Chantry. During the walk she kept the ice frozen and her hands warm with magic, no one could see it and she had a strong magic barrier around herself so no templar would feel the magical energy. So what's the harm she thought? When she got there she didn't remember Garrett's directions. Which way did he say to go again? Shit-biscuits. I forgot!

The sun was setting and it would be dark soon, Garrett would be angry with Hadriana if she stayed out during the night. There were all sorts of gangs roaming the streets at night.

Just as the sun's last rays of light slipped past the horizon, a voice called out from behind Hadriana, startling her into spilling one of the drinks on herself. It was already a cold night, and the iced drink did nothing to help. She turned around to see Fenris. She probably should have run, but something made her stay. She was glued to the spot with an angry, blue, glowing, ex-slave, elf marching toward her with fire in his eyes. She should have taken Garrett's advice and waited a day or two. Yep. She was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"A wonderful night tonight, is it not?" Hadriana asked awkwardly to Fenris, who was brooding as usual in the seat across from her.

When Fenris approached her she thought she was done for, instead he took ahold of her and dragged her inside his mansion, if you could even call that shambling place a home. He had yelled at her for being out so late, not what she was expecting. It was clear he didn't like her, so why would he care if she was out late? Right. Garrett. Hadriana's brother would kill Fenris is something bad happened to her and he could have prevented it.

"It is cold and harsh out." He simply stated. He clutched the glass of tea, that Hadriana didn't spill on herself, that she gave him as a peace offering. Although he held the glass, he had not taken a single sip.

"You don't think I poisoned the drink? Just try some already!" All she got in return was a glare, "Maybe I should have poisoned it, at least then you'd be delirious enough to talk," Hadriana mumbled.

At that Fenris looked up, not with a glare but a smirk. He left the room for a minute and came back with an ancient looking bottle of wine, "I'll pick my own poison thank you." He popped off the top and took a swig. The smell was so strong she could taste it from where she was sitting.

"What? You're not going to offer me any?" Hadriana raised an eyebrow fiendishly.

Fenris laughed, "One sip of this and you'd spill even your darkest secrets to your most hated enemies. At least, for a light-weight like you." He continued to drink from the bottle.

She scoffed, "Sure. That, or you don't like sharing." When he didn't seem like he was going to give in, she gave up protesting.

He sat back down on the chair across from her, taking a sip of the wine occasionally. The fireplace next to them kept them warm, and silent as they watched the enchanting flames dance. Finally Hadriana spoke up, "I didn't come here to mock you-"

"You'd have fooled me." Fenris watched the fireplace intensely, not making eye-contact.

"I came here to apologize for earlier. I get carried away sometimes, and I don't notice the other person. Garrett told me about Hadriana..."

Fenris stiffened, and Hadriana continued, "She sounds like an awful cruel person, and I mocked you and reminded you of her. Your hatred is deep, and I can understand why you wanted to hurt me. I want to ask for your forgiveness. We started off on the wrong foot and I hope we can become friends eventually." She stuck out her hand and smiled at him, a long silence filled the gap and Hadriana felt defeated. Just as she was about to put her hand down Fenris stood up and took her hand firmly, placing his other hand on her arm.

He shook her arm, "I accept your apology, Hawke. Maybe we can learn to appreciate each other's company, but for now," His face darkened, "Stay out of my personal business and don't provoke me."

Hadriana gulped, and Fenris laughed and his face lightened again, "I'm glad we understand each other," He escorted her to the door, "And tell Garrett I'll be ready to leave at dawn. Goodnight Lady Hawke." He gently pushed Hadriana out the door and shut the door in her face. Hadriana was stunned, after he accepted her apology everything had happened so fast and now she was outside in the cold in the middle of the night.

Not just moments later the door reopened, it was Fenris and he was holding a coat and looked annoyed, "Now that I think of it, I don't want to deal with your brother tomorrow complaining you had to walk home alone at night. Here, put this on," He threw the coat at her, "Let's make this quick, and hope we don't run into anyone stupid enough to fight me."

Fenris took her home, and guarded her every time something moved in the shadows. Hadriana could tell Fenris was a very protective person by heart, protective of himself and others. Fenris was like a wolf, he could be a sweet dog, or a viscous predator.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side again," Hadriana laughed.

"Don't get on my bad side."

The pair arrived at Hawke's estate, the moon cast a glow onto the heavy door.

"Here we are, give your brother my regards. Fairwell," Fenris took Hadriana's hand and bowed like a gentleman.

"So complicated, you are. One moment you're blood thirsty, the next a gentleman." Hadriana commented. She bowed as well and nodded her head, "Goodnight, I look forward to seeing you again." She winked.

He narrowed his eyes, but relaxed them again. He was not a trusting person, but knew she did not mean him harm. He nodded a goodbye and left her by her doorstep.

Fenris had thoughts. These thoughts swirled around in his head, Hawke had a good heart unlike Hadriana the apprentice. Hawke had a sharp tongue almost as sharp as his sword, she would be getting into a lot of trouble with that tongue, and she needed someone to help her get out of that trouble.

Hadriana entered through the threshold of her door step, her brother Garrett waited for her. He had been worried about her, but calmed down when she told him that events that had transpired.

"I'm glad he's no longer mad at you, and he made the right choice walking you home tonight. Did you run into any trouble?"

"No, just some scares here and there. He's like a watchdog," Hadriana recalled Fenris's piercing eyes.

"No, a knight. I think that suites him better." Garrett smiled, "He's a good friend when you get to know him, and loyal too."

"I have no doubt, but he also has a temper...Garrett?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Can I tag along tomorrow morning? To fight?" Hadriana wanted to see Fenris fight, and not towards her.

"Are you willing to go to the Bone Pit? I hear that place is_ cursed_." Garrett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sounds like my kinda place!" She hugs her brother and practically skips to her bedroom. Garrett gives her an all knowing look, he knows she just wants to see Fenris. He sighs and shakes his head, he hopes she doesn't get too attached, Fenris will brake her heart. Garrett knows Fenris would never love a mage, but as friends, they would be a duo.

Garrett laughs at the idea of the two, back to back, fighting off a multitude of enemies together. He makes his way into his own bedroom and slips under his own silk sheets, while Hadriana nods off into the dream world.

Tomorrow would be a _most_ interesting day.

THE END

**A/N: I was thinking about possibly extending it a few more chapters to cover the scene of Fenris catching up with (and killing) the apprentice Hadriana. I think it would be cool for Hadriana to meet Hadriana. If you guys are interested in reading that, leave a review! It'd be really encouraging for my muse!**


End file.
